User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: Tilith BB/SBB Spam (Redux)
For those who stuck around for a long while, you would remember my first ever Squad Spotlight on how to play around with Tilith. For those who haven't checked out my first Squad Spotlight on Tilith, check it out here! I have a list of important squad roles that are considered "essential". Here they are: *BB generator *Spark buffer *Mitigator *Anti-Debuffer *Crit buffer (not always required) We all know that Tilith's BB costs 75 BC and it fills 40 BC to everyone else. How do we generate a good BB gauge momentum with Tilith's BB costing so much? With the new 7* units available to players, we've found many more ways to manipulate BB gauges by reducing the cost even further than before and by utilizing new BB gauging buffs. Let's check out these squads to see how much I've improved since my first ever Squad Spotlight! Squad 1: When Bestie is your Bestie-est Friend 5ever Units= |-| Spheres= *Tilith w/Summoner Key or Elder Hat With reduced cost, the pretty goddess can start the BB gauge momentum by just popping a Fujin Potion. With double Bestie leads, all units' BC costs are reduced by half, with the exception of Tilith whose BC cost will become reduced by 70% or 75% if equipped with Summoner Key or Elder Hat, respectively. Additionally, all units are left with 15-20% BB gauge cashback when BB/SBB is used. With just one activation of Tilith's BB, Tridon, who has the most expensive BC costs, will have his SBB gauge filled along with the other units. Having a shield is a nice backup for survivability. Though, if you feel like you need a crit buffer, you can sub Tridon out. Kira, Colt, and Reis are perfect examples. Zenia serves as your damage utility unit, being a Spark buffer and a BB Atk buffer. If you don't have Zenia, you can sub her with any Spark buffer in the game. Loch is a weaker alternative to Zenia so he's one of the best substitutes. Other Spark buffers include Raaga, Afla Dilith, etc. Edea serves as both your anti-debuffer and your mitigator. Make sure she is equipped with some form of status immunity sphere as she can only cure status ailments and not negate them. Don't have Bestie? You can use another Supreme Ruler's Magic lead, like Lucana, Kuda, Phee, etc. If you feel that those leads are too weak to handle, Quaid can be used, but he will only reduce BC cost by 20% rather than 25%. Unfortunately, this squad is crippled by Leader Skill locks so it is highly recommended to not use this squad against those units as Tilith will be suffering through obtaining 75 BC to fill her BB gauge. Squad 2: Cashback Guaranteed! Units= |-| Spheres= *Tilith w/Eshuon/Drevas & Ihsir's Guise This one utilizes the tactic of having the most amount of BB gauge cashback as possible and filling Tilith's BB gauge every turn. Double Fadahl leads can give a minimum of 50% cashback and a maximum of 80% cashback. With Ihsir's Guise, Tilith can get a minimum of 70% cashback and 100% cashback. Sounds amazing, right? If you don't have Fadahl, Cardes can be used instead, who can also reduce Light and Dark damage by 20% per lead. Kanon serves as the anti-debuffer. Edea isn't used for this role as the BC production of this team is rather awful. He also carries the 140% Def buff, which is the highest in the game right now. In the future, Kanon can be replaced with Sagavehl (7* Exvehl), Melchio, etc. Zenia serves as your damage utility unit, being a Spark buffer and a BB Atk buffer. If you don't have Zenia, you can sub her with any Spark buffer in the game. Loch is a weaker alternative to Zenia so he's one of the best substitutes. Other Spark buffers include Raaga, Afla Dilith, etc. Aaron is used as he is the only mitigator that can boost BB gauges. However, if you feel that getting Tilith's BB gauge filled is not a problem, you can replace Aaron with a better mitigator, like Zeldeus, Edea, Elimo, etc. The ultimate weaknesses of this squad are BB gauge steal, BC production, and Leader Skill locks. Since Tilith will have her BB gauge partially filled once used, enemies have the opportunity to steal BB gauges, thus, requiring more effort to get her BB gauge filled once again. Next, this team is dead awful in terms of BC production. Tilith is the only one generating the BB gauge momentum aside from double Fadahl leads and if her BB gauge doesn't get filled, it could serve a problem for the entire squad. As always, Leader Skill locks will cause Tilith to start from square one once her BB is used. Conclusion Tilith might have left us after Lucius's defeat, but that doesn't mean that her Mock Unit is gone! Note that these squads are not a must to use as they serve as suggested squads that one may use. Plus, they are fun to use! Comment below on what you think of these squads! Do you think Tilith will get a 6* form? Have you gotten Tilith yet? Leave them all in the comments below! Check out Squad Spotlight: Tilith BB/SBB Spam! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts